Through the Shards of the Looking Glass
by Butterfly Thoughts
Summary: Yami and Yugi have seperated and since then their relationship has been a bit rocky. Things are about to get a lot better though. I dont own 'em, I just like to play with 'em! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Through the Shards of the Looking Glass_**

_**By: Butterfly Thoughts**_

_**Part One**_

Standing before the fogged mirror in the bathroom stood Yugi. He was small in stature with black, crimson, and blond hair. He had huge soulful violet eyes that betrayed how tired he really was. He wiped at the mirror to look at himself. He took in his small frame with depressed bloodshot eyes. The boy noted how his ribs were quite visible through his thinning torso. He ran a languid hand down his chest and stomach, slightly feeling the hard bones of his ribcage with a grimace. He was loosing too much weight but try as he might, he could not bring himself to eat even enough to keep a bird alive lately. Stepping back a few steps, he took in the sight of his narrow hips. Again, the bone was quite announced through the skin. He ran his hand over his left hip, tracing the curve of the bone. He looked at his manhood, which laid in slumber, nestled in a patch of black curls. The boy then stepped back up to the mirror and took in his face. Dark, puffy circles were clear under his eyes, which were heavy lidded. The usual exuberant glint of his eyes, the ever present warm smile playing on his lips, the blatant look of curiosity of the boys face, all gone, replaced with shadows of deep seated fears that seemed to him to be coming to pass and the wears of way to much worrying was far to visible to deny. A yawn escaped the boy's lips. He had not slept well for the past few weeks now. 'Not since I had that argument with Yami and he left,' Yugi thought to himself as he wrapped a towel about his hips.

Yami was a part of him now thanks to the powers of the Millennium Puzzle, and could be his identical twin if he were the same age as Yugi. Yami had been an ancient pharaoh who had been entrapped in the puzzle. When Yugi came in possession of the puzzle and uncovered its mystery, Yami had been freed from its confines. He then had gone into Yugi where he had remained for a while, helping Yugi in many ways. Then somehow, somewhere down the road the puzzle had granted them the gift of separation. Yami then was capable of leaving Yugi's body in corporeal form. It was not long after that, that Yami took to staying separated from Yugi. That had been what the argument had been about, Yami staying separated to often for Yugi's liking. He felt so alone when the Pharaoh was not inside him. He had grown too dependent on having him with him all the time that when he was in his own form, Yugi felt empty inside, hallow.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom and walked down the corridor to his bedroom, deep in thoughts and memories of the argument. As soon as the boy entered his room and pushed the door shut, he let the towel fall from his hips to the floor. He walked across the room to the closet and peered inside. He took out a pair of pants and slipped them on. He did not fool with buttoning or zipping the pants, as he went to the bed. He sat down on the side heavily. A knock then sounded at the door, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Come in" Yugi sighed out as he turned his head to see who it was.

He could not believe his eyes. There stood Yami leaning against the doorframe taking in the sight of him on the bed. Was it a joke his eyes were playing on him? Was it an illusion his tired mind had come up with or had he unwittingly fallen asleep and was dreaming? He sat there on the side of the bed silently for a moment watching the Pharaoh in turn, who seemed to be grinning. After a long moment of silence from both of them Yami moved to the bed and sat down next to Yugi.

"So, you have finally come back then?" Yugi asked in a low self-conscious and disheartened voice.

Instead of answering the question, Yami leaned back on his elbows and continued his silent observations of the other. He noted how thin the other one was becoming. The dark circles under his eyes and the fact that his eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed suggesting he had not been sleeping and he had been crying for quite a while, which made the Pharaoh's heart pang him terribly. He made a clicking noise with his tongue and sat back up. His grin became more visible as he leaned closer towards Yugi. He knew he had to keep a lighthearted face on for the boy's sake. The boy shifted slightly but made no attempt to move away, which pleased Yami. He leisurely reached up a hand and traced the protruding ribs.

This incited a small gasp from Yugi. The small gesture of the Pharaoh's touch made his heart skip a beat and he had no clue as to why. He saw Yami watch as chills ran through his skin, prickling it. Yugi stood up abruptly, suddenly all too aware of his half nakedness. He moved quickly back to the closet, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on hastily.

This reaction was not what Yami had hoped for but he would let it be and not push his luck any further for the moment. "Please Yugi, don't be mad at me. Bare in mind that, yes I like being with you, I just prefer to be with you as my own person. I detest having to act the parasite and you the host." Yami tried to speak softly to the other, for he knew exactly how fragile the other really was from the time he had been a part of him. He had grown to love the boy so completely since he had been freed from the puzzle. He wanted to be with his young counterpart as a lover, not as an inner part of him. He wanted and needed so much to show this to the younger one, but for all he was worth and all of the wisdom he held; he did not know how to show this to him. When they had argued about him staying separated for so much of the time it had sliced deeply at his heart. Why could he not make the boy understand how he felt about him? He had left only to try and figure out a way to do so, and now that he had a plan on how to go about showing the boy how he truly felt for him he had came back to put that plan in motion.

Yugi looked over to Yami and studied him for a moment. He weighed the words the Pharaoh spoke to him silently for a moment. With an extravagantly heavy sigh, Yugi went back to the bed and plopped down beside the older man. He brought shaking hands up to rub roughly at his face. "I know, and I more then understand that, Yami. Really, I do. It's just, when you're in your own form…" Yugi started then broke off as he looked down at his hands.

Yami skewed his head to the side and watched the other for a moment, waiting on him to finish his sentence. He noted how bad the other's hands shook and reached over. He entrapped the younger one's hands in one of his own and held them still. He brought his other free hand up to touch the side of the other's face softly. "Please, Yugi. I…I enjoy spending time with you like this, you as your own person and me as my own, it is the way it should really be, and deep down you know that. I also understand more than you know about how you feel when I am not inside you. You feel like half of you is missing. Can you truly not find solace in the fact that we can still be with each other when we are separated? Is it not even better, me being in my own form? We can do so much more together like this that we could not do merged."

Yugi looked down curiously at his small hands captured by just one of the Pharaohs. He felt the slight touch on his cheek and seemed to purr involuntarily. This confused him slightly but he did not dwell on it. He looked the Pharaoh in the eyes as he spoke to him. Tears welled up in the boys eyes. As the liquid ran its course down his cheeks, Yami wiped gently at them, his own eyes becoming dark with sadness. "I feel so alone when you're not inside me Yami. Like there is no life left in me. I miss the way I feel so full, so complete, when we are merged." Yugi's voice cracked slightly as he spoke this time, the pain all too apparent in him.

"I know, Yugi." Yami sat silently for a moment, caressing the others cheek softly, his one hand still encasing both of the young one's hands. "But there are other ways that we can be together, ways of me being with you with out being merged."

Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh with confused eyes. He truly did not know why he needed to feel the Pharaoh within him. Nor did he know why he was finding so much enjoyment in the small touches he was receiving from the older one. All Yugi knew is that he needed his friend in a way he could not yet understand. Yami smiled softly at him and without a word leaned forward. Ever so slightly, his lips grazed Yugi's before pressing against them softly. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as the Pharaoh's lips met his own. His eyes widened and then shut, as if on their own accord. Instinctively the boy began to return the kiss, uncertain what was happening between his friend and himself, but at the same time knowing he needed more of the ancient Pharaoh, perhaps more then he was willing to share. Just as quickly as the contact was made, the Pharaoh pulled away leaving the boy gasping softly. The Pharaoh looked at him for a moment and then smiled softly.

"See, Yugi, I can still make you feel the way you want to, even though I am not merged with you, only through a different type of connection and merger." Yami's voice was a full of unspoken emotion as he spoke.

Yugi's eyes slowly flittered open to look at the Pharaoh with curiosity and amazement. He could not believe that Yami had just kissed him. He could not believe that he had actually liked it either. As the boy's mind reeled, he slipped one of his hands free from the Pharaoh's and brought it up to touch the older man's face. Filled with wonderment, the boy leaned forward and kissed his friend again, experimenting with only one rational thought in his mind; he had to have as much of his friend as he could get.

Yami sat silently as the other initiated a second kiss. Inwardly he smiled as the boy began to experiment with his lips and mouth. The ancient Pharaoh purred as the young boy timidly deepened the kiss. He brought a hand up to cup the back of the other's head as the boy slowly and hesitantly snaked his tongue in to his mouth. Unable to sit silently and let the boy do all the work, Yami ran his free hand down the other's clothed torso. He began to return the kiss finally, taking up where Yugi's initiative fell short.

Yugi moaned in to the kiss as Yami deepened it further and took control. His head spun as the Pharaoh pressed him down on to the bed with his warm body, not once breaking the kiss. Yami allowed his kiss to become more demanding. Two small arms encircled him, pulling him closer. This was the sweetest feeling he had ever experienced and it was an honored reward. With one arm, the Pharaoh held himself up slightly away from the boy's small fragile form. He ran his free hand down the boy's chest and stomach again, this time allowing himself to find the undone waist of the other's pants.

Yugi slightly bucked his hips as the Pharaoh's hand found his open pants. As he felt the older man slip his hand into them, he gasped, breaking the kiss. He heard a small chuckle sound from Yami's throat as he became hard in his hand. A small illicit moan escaped him as Yami squeezed at his hardness slightly. He then felt the Pharaoh's lips on his throat and had to close his eyes against the dizzying effect Yami was having on him.

Unable to contain whatever it was that he felt, Yugi pulled Yami down on to him roughly. Yami chuckled lightly as he pulled his hand free from between them and playfully bit at the other's neck. Yugi let out a small gasping moan and Yami groaned as he began to leave a trail of small kisses and licks over the boy's throat and neck, only stopping long enough to tug off the boy's shirt. He smiled as he took note of how pliable and submissive the boy was being towards him. He then continued to kiss his way lower, making sure to stop and tease the other's nipples for a bit before he moved on.

Yugi arched his back slightly into Yami's attentions. The entire experience was strange yet comforting to him. His mind fuzzed and his body tingled as he was kissed and teased by the Pharaoh. All his disabled mind could think at this point was 'more, must have more.' His now all to hard manhood throbbed between their hips and each time Yami moved lower and his hips rubbed against the tender organ it lured a groan from his throat. None of it made any sense to him. He just knew that he needed more of the Pharaoh, needed for him to touch him more. He curled his fingers in to the older one's hair and brought his lips back up to his own, this time kissing him with force and a desire to have all the Pharaoh had to offer him. Insistently his tongue snaked its way back into the older one's mouth, demanding access. Yami submitted to the other one's desires and allowed him to take control of the situation. He was full of happiness that his counterpart obviously wanted him as he did him. Yugi then suddenly flipped the older one to his back and sat atop him. He leaned down and bit lightly at the Pharaoh's lower lip electing a growl from him, then began to kiss him again.

Yami reveled in Yugi's touches and demand. He had hoped he would be like this, full of fire. The boy seemed to enjoy the role of dominancy as Yami enjoyed every second at playing the submissive one. In the very recess of his mind, however, was a nagging feeling that the boy was only doing this to please him, to keep him from leaving again. He broke the kiss and held the boy's shoulders back for a moment looking at him. He then spoke softly and caringly to him. "Yugi, are you sure? We can stop if you wish not to go further."

Yugi smiled down at the Pharaoh and nodded. "I'm sure. I want more," he seemed to purr out.

Yami smiled with a nod and brought the boy's lips back to his own, kissing him as deeply as he could. In answer to this Yugi pressed himself against the Pharaoh's now apparent hardness and kissed him back as hard as he could. Then suddenly the roles changed again as Yami turned them back over so he was on top once more. Yugi laughed smally up at his friend, giving him a cattish grin. This was all Yami could take. He snagged his fingers in to the boy's hair and kissed him harshly causing the younger one to moan in to the kiss.

Yami was encouraged even further each time his younger counterpart writhed and made noises beneath his attentions. Slowly his lips moved lower until they met the open waist of Yugi's pants. The boy whimpered slightly which urged Yami further. He brought his hands up and carefully peeled the boy's pants off and tossed them to the floor. He knew from personal experience while he had been inside the boy that he wore no undergarments beneath his pants and would not find any this time either. He smiled as he seen he had been right. He then took in the sight of Yugi in his full glory and was astonished. This was the first time he had paid attention to what the boy looked like naked. He grinned and let out a soft whistle. "My, my, you are a big boy aren't you?" Yami teased.

Yugi blushed and squirmed slightly under the Pharaoh's eyes and words. No sooner then Yami said this he took Yugi's throbbing hardness in to his hand and began to stroke it lightly. He smirked as the boy whimpered and lowered his face to continue kissing his counterpart's stomach. More slowly then the first time he began to kiss his way back down to Yugi's organ. Then finally, when his lips met the root of the hardness Yami licked slowly up the length to the tip, which caused Yugi to buck harshly upward.

Yami was caught by surprise by this but allowed the organ to enter his mouth. He silently thanked his hand for being on the stiff flesh and keeping him from being choked by the sudden thrust. He then slowly and softly began to suckle the tip of Yugi's manhood as if he were an infant nursing on its mother's breast, all the while still stroking softly at the turgid flesh. A gasp sounded out followed by a groaning whimper from Yugi. Yami then removed his hand and took the length of the organ in to his mouth, suckling gently still as he did so.

"Oh Gods yes, Yami, please, don't stop." Yugi gasped out as his mind reeled even more. He was rapt with the sensations the Pharaoh was inducing in him. He clutched at the sheets below him and closed his eyes tightly. He had manipulated himself to release many times prior to this but never before had it felt so delicious and decadent.

Yami growled against the boy's hard organ in response and snaked his tongue around the tip teasingly. He then brought the entire length back in to his mouth and began to suckle harder at it as he moved up and down over the ample length. Yugi let out a long low moan and arched in to his friend's mouth further. Never had he known such pleasure in his life as he did in this moment. He let the scrunched sheet loose from one hand to bring it up and curl his fingers in the Pharaoh's hair once more, slightly pulling it in the process. This only caused Yami to suckle harder at the boy's organ. Suddenly as Yugi felt the familiar tightening in his lower stomach, he began to feel culpable. How could he have allowed this hedonistic act to go so far? As his release flooded out into the Pharaoh's mouth, his heart panged with shame.

Yami was surprised when Yugi's seed spilled in to his mouth so early. He did not retract his mouth though until he had caught every drop his counterpart had to offer him, purring at the salty-sweet taste of the boy. Finally, he pulled away and moved back up to the boy's throat. Once more, he began to kiss and lap at the other's neck. He then took notice of the difference in the boy's behavior. He had grown stiff, rigid beneath him and his advances. He moved back and looked down at the boy confused by the sudden change. He was devastated as the other pulled away and moved from his touch. He watched as the boy curled in to himself and began to shake with sobs. The Pharaoh's heart lurched in to his throat and fear seized his breath and mind. Had he been wrong? Had the boy not wanted this to happen? Had the boy not been ready for such an act to take place? Had the boy only said he wanted it to please him? Slowly he reached out a hand and touched the other's shaking shoulder lightly and tenderly only for him to jerk away from the touch. "Yugi, what's wrong?" The panic was thick in Yami's voice.

Yugi could not bear to look at his friend, or to be touched by him. He should not have allowed this to happen. He should have stopped it as soon as Yami had kissed him the first time. His loneliness was no excuse to allow such a degradation of his friend to occur. How had this happened? He then jolted up off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Yami jumped up and ran after the boy, afraid of what he might do. He was clearly in distress right now, though why he had no clue. Yugi ran in to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it as Yami knocked at the door and jiggled the knob. Slowly he came back to stand in front of the mirror as he blocked out the sound of the Pharaoh at the door calling to him to let him in. He looked over himself again, seeing nothing this time save for a stranger. Who was this looking back at him? It was not himself. He would have never used a friend to gratify himself, never allowed such a manipulation to take place. His eyes went dark and he balled his hands into fists. With a pain-ridden growl, he struck the mirror soundly with his right fist, shattering it. He watched as the shards of glass fell around his feet and in the sink. He looked at his fist. It was cut in many places, blood trickling from the wounds and dripping on to the bathroom floor and the mirror shards.

Yami heard the growl and jumped. He was seized with blinding fear as he heard the bathroom mirror shatter. He had to get in there to the boy. He knew that the door was locked so he could not just open the door and walk in. He would have to break the door in. Without another moment's hesitation, he threw his weight against the door and thankfully, it gave way under the impact on the first try. For a long moment, all he could do was stand there and stare at the broken pieces of glass all around Yugi. He then saw the blood on the boy's hand and on the floor. He finally snapped back to his-self and rushed to the boy. Coming up behind him, Yami hugged the other to himself tightly.

"Gods Yugi, why?" Yami waited for an answer and when none came, he panicked further. "Please Yugi, talk to me!" Tears began to flow down his face. He was terrified that he was loosing the boy just as he had finally received him the way he needed him.

Yugi just blinked numbly as he stared blankly at the shards of glass about him. Who had he become to use a friend to such a selfish end? His deadened mind slowly registered that Yami was behind him, hugging him. He was begging Yugi for something, what, his mind could not comprehend. He could not make since of it, it seemed all jumbled in his ears. He then saw Yami's face in one of the larger shards and saw tears streaming down the Pharaoh's face. 'How odd' he thought.

Not knowing what to do Yami turned Yugi around, seized his shoulders roughly, and shook him. "Snap out of it Yugi!"

Once more Yugi blinked absently. Recognition then finally started to seep slowly back in to his mind. He looked up at Yami for a minute. He then began to cry once more, this time clinging to his friend in fear that he would loose him forever over what he had done to him. He began to ramble through his sobs. "I am so sorry Yami. I just, I needed so much to feel connected to you the way I do when we are merged. Forgive me, Yami, please!" Yugi sobbed into the Pharaoh's chest.

Relief flooded in to Yami as the boy finally came to him self. He hugged the boy tighter as he heard his words. He knew then that the boy felt guilty for what had happened, that he had caused something to happen that not both had wanted. He would have to put a stop to this right here, right now. "Do you really think I would have done those things if I did not wish to Yugi? I wanted to, so do not dare start with the self-guilt trip. You did nothing wrong, _we_ did nothing wrong. I love you, Yugi, and only want to be with you and make you happy" Yami replied carefully and softly.

Yugi sniffled as his mind slowly registered what the Pharaoh said. He looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks, just as they were his. 'How odd,' he thought. 'It's like we truly _are _mirror images.'He looked down at the shards of the broken mirror and saw something he never expected to see. He and Yami were separated, but at the same time, they were together. They had merged. He let a small gasp out as realization hit him in the gut. This is what Yami had meant. They were together, but through a different type of merger. He looked back up at Yami with awe in his eyes. "I love you too, Yami," Yugi finally replied as he hugged himself in to the Pharaoh further. He sighed happily when Yami's arms tightened about him as well. "I just wish I had realized it sooner."

Yami sighed and shifted, lifting Yugi up in his arms. He was alarmed somewhat by how light the boy was and planed on fixing that starting in the morning. For now, though, he was more concerned on nursing the boy in other ways. He carried the other to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Quietly he climbed in and laid down next to the boy, petting his small frame. Yugi made small pleasure noises that sounded a lot like purrs and mews in Yami's opinion. The Pharaoh leaned over and placed small kisses over his younger counterpart's jaw line and throat, all the while his hand exploring the boy's body softly and slowly. A few minutes later Yami noticed that the boy had fallen still and silent. He looked up and saw that Yugi had fallen asleep and smiled. 'He looks so innocent and sweet when he sleeps,' the Pharaoh thought to himself. Yami eased himself down in a comfortable position and sighed happily. He finally began to allow sleep to claim him as well. He was almost asleep when the young boy shifted and turned to his side, snuggling up to him and placing a small arm possessively about his waist. The Pharaoh placed his arm about the boy as well and hugged him to his-self, soon after finally falling to sleep as well.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**_Through the Shards of the Looking Glass_**

_**By: Butterfly Thoughts**_

_**Part Two**_

It was close to ten o'clock when Yami awoke the next morning. He blearily rubbed his eyes and turned over to snuggle into Yugi, who was not there. The Pharaoh sat bolt upright and looked about the room. He was alarmed to see that the boy was not in the room at all. He noted that he had no clothes on and wondered when he had gotten up in the night to take them off. Quickly he got up and threw on a pair of pants then left the room. He went to the bathroom and saw that the shards of the mirror, as well as the blood, were gone. The smell of freshly brewed coffee started to waft up the stairs and into his nose. He smiled and let out a sigh as he followed the delectable sent down the stairs. He knew that there was only one person around that could make a pot of coffee that smelled that damned good. He walked into the kitchen and smiled, barely able to hold back a laugh.

Yugi was standing at the kitchen range cooking breakfast as Yami entered the room. He wore naught but a pair of Scooby Doo pajama bottoms and a pink frilly apron that belonged to Tea who recently had moved in with them, as well as Joey. His right hand was wrapped in bandages from the incident the prior night. He turned and smiled brightly at the older man and motioned for him to sit down at the table. He went to work pouring the Pharaoh a steaming cup of coffee. He dropped a sugar cube into it and sat the cup on a saucer. He sat it down in front of Yami and chuckled as he leaned over placing a small kiss on the man's shoulder. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

Yami nodded and bit his lip, still trying to keep the laughter in. The sight of the boy in the apron was too much for him to handle though and the laughter bursted forth anyway. He was given a questioning look from the boy and he shook his head. "It's just; you look so damned _cute _in that apron!" Yami laughed out.

Yugi frowned for a second and then looked down. His face turned beet red and he let out a small self-conscious laugh. "Yeah, well it's the only thing that was at hand this morning. You can thank Tea for the amusement when she and Joey get back from the store."

Yami nodded as his laughter died down. Then it hit him, Tea and Joey had not been home last night, or other wise they would have heard the commotion when Yugi broke the mirror in the bathroom and came running. He watched as the boy went about finishing breakfast. "Speaking of those two misfits, where were they last night? They weren't home, that is for certain."

"They were at Seto's having a horror flick marathon." Yugi replied absently as he plated scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He sat the plate of food down in front of Yami. "Eat up; you're going to need your strength. Tea wants us to go to the mall with her and Joey in a bit."

Yami raised an eyebrow. He had noted that Tea and Joey had been spending an excessive amount of time together as of late. "Are they an item now? You can hardly ever find one without the other here lately." Yami said and then began to eat. He was always amazed at how indulgently decadent the food that Yugi made tasted, and he was not disappointed this time either. Everything tasted heavenly as usual.

"I believe they are, though when I asked Tea the other day she sidestepped the question, same with Joey when I asked him." Yugi replied as he plated himself some breakfast and sat down next to the Pharaoh to eat as well. He had forgone the bacon though, not particularly liking it, and was having a big glass of apple juice instead of coffee.

Yami just nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. "Yugi, you have truly out done yourself. The food is exquisite," he said. Then with a grin, he added; "Must be the apron."

Yugi blushed again and took the apron off then threw a piece of toast at Yami in response to his quirk. He smirked as it smacked the older man in the chest and fell into his lap. Yugi reached over, slightly chuckling, and plucked the toast from his lap and tossed it in his mouth. He gave Yami a wink and was rewarded by the older man chuckling and reaching over to caress his left thigh. "Keep that up and our breakfast is going to get cold." Yugi's grin widened as he said this.

Yami smiled sheepishly at the boy as he continued to caress his thigh. He slowly moved it up further as he watched his younger counterpart. "You say that as if it would be a bad thing," he quipped in a low voice.

"Mmm, I doubt it would be bad at all, far from it actually." Yugi moved his hand to the Pharaoh's thigh and patted it softly. "Knowing me though, I would more then likely enjoy it all too much." His voice was full of insinuation when he said this.

"I have no doubt in my mind that both of us would." Yami chuckled out and took his hand back to finish his breakfast. "But since you asked, I will be good…for now."

Tea and Joey finally got home and were standing in the door watching the display between Yugi and Yami with smirks on their faces. They had known it would not be long before the look-alike friends started up a relationship. They grinned at each other and then entered the room, dropping bags of food on the counter. Tea went about putting up the groceries as Joey helped himself to a second breakfast. "So, are you two coming with us to the mall or what?" Tea asked as she went about her task.

Yugi gave Yami a small grin and nodded in Tea's direction. "If you want us to, then yeah, we will." Yugi then slid his hand up further on Yami's thigh and found what he wanted. With a devilish grin he lightly squeezed at the Pharaoh's organ causing him to jump and start coughing on some eggs. Yugi chuckled and continued to fondle the man as he eyed him.

Yami, recovering from the sudden shock of Yugi grabbing him, gritted his teeth to keep from moaning aloud as the boy's persistent hand kept playing with him. He was quickly becoming quite hard beneath the boy's touch. "Keep it up Yugi, and I will not be held responsible for my actions," the Pharaoh said through still clenched teeth.

Joey looked up from his food, his gaze moving from Yugi to Yami and back again. "Do I even want to know what that was about?"

Tea looked over her shoulder. She was in the perfect position to see Yugi's hand fondling Yami's crotch under the table. She shook her head and giggled. "No, I don't think you do want to know, Joey." She then finished putting the last box of cereal away and turned to her friends.

Joey looked over to Tea and then the look-alike friends. He shook his head and laughed. "I didn't think so."

Yami and Yugi both blushed. They both knew that since Tea made that little statement she had seen what Yugi was doing. Though a bit embraced Yugi did not retreat his hand from the prize it had found. Instead, he merely fondled the Pharaoh that much more. Yami took a sharp breath in suddenly and cleared his throat once more. He pushed his plate back signaling he was done and stood up. Taking the boy by the arm, he tugged him up. He silently pulled the boy with him out of the kitchen in to the next room.

Joey watched as the two of his friends left the room and then looked over to Tea who was smiling mischievously. "It's about time those two hooked up, huh Tea?" He grinned and got up and went over to the girl and tugged her into himself. "Kind of like us, well, not really seeing how they are both guys and all, but still." Joey placed a small kiss on Tea's cheek and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them, as well as for us. Let's not make the new love birds go with us. They need time to explore each other." Tea said and placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips. She saw him nod as she pulled back. She then went about cleaning up the kitchen.

"I told you, I will not be held responsible for my actions since you were so persistent," Yami said as he grinned at the boy and pinned his small frame against the wall with his own slightly larger one. He slightly pressed himself against the boy's body and sighed.

Yugi grinned up at Yami and pressed his hips further into the Pharaoh. "Maybe this is what I was going for." Yugi brought his hands to the older man's hips and tugged on them lightly.

Yami let out a moan finally and leaned into the warmth of the boy's body. He caught Yugi's lips with his own and silently demanded access. He was already tingling with excitement as the boy let his tongue into his mouth to play. As he kissed the boy, he placed one hand on the wall and snagged the other's hair with the free one. He reveled and basked in the taste of the boy's mouth and feel of his body. His organ was now completely hard as it pressed against his counterpart's growing hardness.

Yugi finally broke the kiss to gasp for air. Breathing quite heavily he peered up into the Pharaoh's eyes with want and need. He heard dishes clattering around and groaned. Leaning his head back against the wall he asked; "What if they see us? Shouldn't we go upstairs?"

Tea finished the kitchen and gathered her purse. "Let's get going then." Tea and Joey walked out of the room and called to the other two as they came to the front door, "We are going to go a head and leave; we will just see you two later!" Tea called as they went out the door.

Yami grinned then gently pushed the boy against the wall further and pressed himself against him more. "Guess that means we have the house to ourselves." He then nuzzled the boy's neck. Yami then chuckled lightly and then added; "Plus my love, Tea already saw you fondling me under the table. My guess is they know what is going on as we speak, or at least she does." He pressed himself in to Yugi further, which brought forth a moan from both of them. "But yes, let's go upstairs."

Yugi nodded absently and pushed himself off the wall in to Yami. He grasped one of the Pharaoh's hands and guided him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside the sanctity of their room he closed and locked the door then turned on Yami. He pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed and climbed atop him. He leaned forward and kissed the older man hard and demandingly.

Yami could do nothing but give in to the boy. He did not try to take control this time; instead, he let Yugi decide what happened. He felt the boy's rear pressing against his hardness and moaned. Bringing his hands up to grip the other one's hips, he pressed himself further against the hot bottom.

Yugi let out a growling sound and bit at the Pharaoh's lower lip before moving to his neck. It was his turn now to make the older one writhe and moan as he had done to him the night before. Each time he heard the Pharaoh gasp and moan beneath him his kisses and touches became that more demanding.

Yami was in pure bliss as the boy worked him over with his touches and kisses. He felt as if he would explode at any second. "Gods, Yugi, I never want this to stop." His words only drove the boy on, and all he could do was gasp and arch into the pleasure. All he cared about in this moment was allowing the boy to do as he wished to him.

Yugi moaned as he pressed down even harder against the Pharaoh's hardness. He ran his small hands over the older man's chest as he bit and kissed at the soft flesh of his neck. He grinned as the man beneath him bucked up against him. He noted fuzzily that he had dreamt of doing this to the Pharaoh a few times. His mind drew on the memory for encouragement and guidance. He began to work himself over the man's hard organ as he closed his mouth over a nipple.

Yami gasped and moaned out a bit loudly as the boy worked him harder and more demandingly. Fire coursed through his veins as his grip on the boys hips tightened. He then felt the sharp feeling of the boy's teeth against his nipple and whimpered much like the boy had the night before. He could feel all reason and control slipping from his mind and body. "Please Yugi! Don't torment me, please!"

Yugi chuckled gleefully at the Pharaoh's words. He stopped moving all together and sat up. He looked down at the man beneath him and could see the fire blazing in his eyes. "Tell me what you want, Yami. I want to know how to please you." He was surprised that his own voice was shaky and his breath came just as quickly as the Pharaoh's did.

"Anything," Yami groaned out, his body hurting for more of the boy. His mind was going numb from the pleasure he was in and could not really make the words to answer the boy. No lover before this young boy had ever caused him so much ecstasy before and he had had his share of lovers.

"Tell me, what do you want me to do?" Yugi asked again. He had a good idea but he wanted the man to guide him so he would know he was pleasing him.

"I, I want to feel you," Yami gasped as he bucked against the boy's rear, unable to stay still.

Yugi smirked evilly. He was enjoying this he had to admit. Teasing the older man was more fun then he could have ever thought possible. "Feel me how?" he urged on.

"Any way you will let me" Yami breathed out. He looked up at the boy, pleading him with his eyes. His breath caught as he saw exactly how much the boy was enjoying teasing him. He knew then all hope for him was lost. He could see that the boy would tease and play with him until he exploded, and only then give in to his wanting. He never imagined that the boy would have been like this, and he silently thanked the heavens for allowing him to find him. No one would ever be able to make him feel as alive as this boy does, or make him so crazy with need.

Yugi slipped off the Pharaoh and reached his hands out to undo the older man's pants. As he slipped the Pharaoh's pants off him, he was taken aback. He became all too aware that this was going to be painful for both of them and his heart started to beat rapidly with a healthy dose of fear. How was he going to be able to take _that _in to his mouth, let alone…elsewhere? He slowly reached a hand out and began stroking the more than ample organ as he leaned forward, lapping at the older man's stomach.

Yami knew that Yugi was scared now. He saw and felt the hesitation in him as he seen how large he was. Truth be told though, he did not want to be the one in control. He wanted Yugi inside of him, not for himself to be inside the boy. As the boy's small hand worked over his hard length, he could not help but cry out slightly. The pleasure was intensely building inside him and he knew that soon he would reach release.

Yugi silently took a deep breath as he brought his mouth to the Pharaoh's organ. He lightly lapped at the tip and then closed his mouth around it. He placed his free hand on the older man's hip as he began lightly suckling at the tip of the organ as his other small hand manipulated the rest of the hard length.

Yami fought against the sudden urge to buck up into the boy's mouth as he started suckling on his organ. He groaned and pressed the back of his head against the bed. He gasped as the boy continued to work him with his hand and mouth, and had to close his eyes and swallow against the building passion he felt. "Gods, Yugi!"

Hearing the Pharaoh say his name only made him take more of his hardness into his mouth. He heard a sharp gasp and moaned against the hard flesh in his mouth. His hand continued to work the rest of the length, moving more and more quickly. His own hardness was starting to hurt and began to demand attention be paid to it. Yugi fought against the urge to reach down and manipulate himself as he worked on the Pharaoh.

"Yugi…please…I want…to feel you…inside me…" Yami gasped out, trying to let the boy know exactly what he needed and wanted. He was rewarded promptly as the boy retreated from his organ. He looked up at the boy to see him nod. Yami sat up and placed a kiss on the boy's lips lightly. He then reached up and grabbed a pillow, placing it at his hips. He lay back down, bringing the boy with him. As he pulled the boy into another kiss, his hands ran down to the PJ bottoms he wore. He quickly untied the strings and shoved the waist over the boy's hips.

Yugi wiggled free from the PJ bottoms and returned to kiss the Pharaoh once more. He lightly pressed his hardness against the older man's rear, which caused both to break the kiss with moans. He then moved his lips to the Pharaoh's neck and began to kiss it as he felt the man's legs wrap about his hips.

Yami kissed Yugi's shoulder as he pulled him lightly against him more. "Please, Yugi, I need you inside me," he whimpered out softly. He then felt the boy pressing his length gently into him. The Pharaoh gasped and moaned as he felt the boy's length invade him. He pressed against the hard organ, helping it to enter him.

As he was completely enveloped by Yami's heat, Yugi groaned. "Gods, Yami" he breathed out softly. He felt the Pharaoh squirm on him and that was all it took. He began to move himself in him letting out small gasps. He felt Yami's legs wrap about him more tightly and began to move slightly faster. He watched the Pharaoh's face twist in pleasure as he continued to move within him.

Yami moaned and arched into the pleasure, his eyes closing against the intensity. He began to work himself in unison with the boy, guiding him without words to go faster. He moaned loudly as the boy complied and began to move faster and faster within him. With a gasp, he opened his eyes to look up at Yugi. He saw such fire burning in the boy's eyes that it overwhelmed him. His hands gripped at the boy's hips, urging him on.

Yugi was breathing quite heavily now, the sensation of being inside his beloved Yami driving him slowly insane. As he continued to work himself in the man, he reached down and wrapped a small hand around the Pharaoh's hardness. He began to stroke the other's organ in rhythm to his movements. He was rewarded by the Pharaoh bucking against him and crying out. He felt the fire building in his lower stomach and began to move more quickly, demanding the Pharaoh to reach release with him.

As Yugi sped up his movements, Yami gasped and arched his back. He felt the tightening in his stomach and reached up a hand to snag the boy's hair. He pulled him in to a deep kiss as the boy began to thrust harshly into him. His mind went completely numb to everything save the pleasure he was being made to endure. He felt his own release spew on to his stomach and chest as the boy thrusted in to him one last time. He felt the hot seed spill from the boy into him and gasped acutely as he came to the end of his own release.

6


End file.
